Together there love is Stronger
by Dante Watterson
Summary: This is a Sneak Peek to a upcoming story created by King Spike Rules with Lexboss, and I helping with the story that'll have adventures, romances and many, many more! Coming Soon.
**Notes: This Steven Universe storie** **s a sneak peak of a upcoming story that's being created by King Spike Rules himself along with Lexboss and I helping him with the upcoming story that will have multiple adventures, romances and many, many more!**

* * *

 **Together there love is Stronger: Sneak Peek**

* * *

In the City of Beach City live the team known as the Crystal Gems, who are inside or around there home known as the Temple and Beach House as this was the place they've been living at for quite some time.

Inside the Beach House Living Room was a Silver Pearl Gem known as Jewel, who is also known as Pearl's only daughter who was happy as she's with the Green Gem known as Peridot who she was showing how the Earth Works such as natural resources, food, water, and other things that people have made through the years that have became advance.

"Hmm...This is quite interesting, please continue Jewel." Peridot asked as she'd smiled as she's learning much about Earth itself as she began smiling.

Jewel then smiled back at Peridot and said. "Sure Peridot. I'm proud that your starting to learn much about Earth"

As Jewel was helping Peridot to know more on how Planet Earth works they began smiling as they then sat closer to each other as the Pink Gem known as Steven who's a full Gem was with his Girlfriend Lapis Lazuli who he was kissing as she was giggling as it made Steven smile happily.

Steven then said with a smile. "I always love how giggle like that Lapis. It's really cute."

"Thank you Steven, that means a lot." Lapis said as she then smiled a Steven.

But then after that Steven then noticed that his second Girlfriend Blue Pearl who was standing close by them was looking at Steven through her blue hair, Steven then began to smiled again as he got a chair that was nearby and began bringing and getting onto it before standing on top of it between both Lapis and Blue Pearl as he began to kiss them both which made Blue Pearl blush as she then kisses Steven back as he smiled even more.

As Steven smiled he then said. "Follow me Lapis and Blue, were going to make this as fun as possible."

After saying that Blue and Lapis then smiled and nodded as Steven then got off the chair and then took two of his Blue Gem Girlfriends by the hands and then lead them into a room as they were going to be getting ready for some 'fun' time for themselves as Steven heard Blue Pearl and Lapis both giggling as they know what was going to happen as they entered the other room.

* * *

(Later)

On the outside of the Beach House and Temple Onyx was sitting down in the nice sunlight with his Pearl and Yellow Pearl were both sitting down on his two laps as they are both his wife as he smiled at the two of them.

As Onyx smiled he then said. "Pearl, Yellow Pearl, you two are the most adorable Gems I've ever seen in my life."

When Onyx said that Pearl and Yellow Pearl then blushed a cyan or yellow color as they giggled a little when Onyx began to kiss both of them on the smooth lips smiling as they then both began to kiss him back.

After they kissed him Yellow Pearl then said. "I am just glad that I'm here with you, but in few hours me and Blue Pearl have to go back to work for the Diamonds."

Soon after Yellow finished Pearl then nodded and then said. "We understand, we don't want Yellow Diamond after you."

After Pearl said that Yellow Pearl then smiled as Onyx smiled as well as both Yellow Pearl and Pearl began kissing Onyx as he holds both of his wife's close to him as they began deepening the kiss.

As the Gems from the inside and or outside the Beach House were all either relaxing with there lovers, or getting something to eat or reading like what Garnet was a doing as she was smiling reading the daily newspaper as Ruby and Sapphire from inside the fusion of Garnet were holding onto each other smiling at each other as they read through the newspaper together, as Ruby and Sapphire from inside the fusion of Garnet was doing that the Gem Amethyst who was inside the kitchen was eating a almost done sandwich was beginning to look at each of the Gems that were inside the house which were Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Jewel and Peridot, as they have a perfect relationship together including Ruby and Sapphire as they've been fused as Garnet for a long time, as Amethyst was wondering if she should go out there and find a lover for herself that's when she and the Gems saw something in the sky then crash land into the water causing everything around them to shake before stopping.

After that was done Jewel then asked curious and shocked. "What the heck was that?"

Pearl who was outside with Yellow and Onyx came back inside as she said. "Something from Homeworld landed here in the ocean." After Pearl said that the Gems that were sitting down or leaning against something then stood up as Pearl said. "Come on everyone we can't have anything bade from Homeworld do anything to our home."

After Pearl said that the Gems then all summoned there weapons to go and battle whatever had landed close to Beach City, when they were on the Beach of Beach City they then saw what appeared to be a Escape Pod in the shape of a Robonoid leave the ocean as it began looking around before the Gems began to attack it, after a while of doing that Steven then landed the last blow onto the pod hitting it with his Shield as it broke the window like glass which turned off the Escape Pod as something or someone tall got out of it, once they saw it got out the Pod they then going up to it with caution not knowing what it might be.

As they walked up to it Steven then said. "What do you think it might be?"

"I don't know Steven?" As Amethyst said that as they got closer to the figure on the floor. "Whatever it might it's probably."

Before Amethyst finished she then stopped as she and the Gems saw what appeared to be a male Spessartine Gem that looked like a fire Gem which he was, as they were looking at him Amethyst began to have stars appear in her eyes from seeing this male Gem, as the Spessartine Gem looked up at her and the others he then began to get up summoning his Sword from his Gem that was in the center of his tongue as the Gems jumped back ready to battle him.

As the Gems all got ready to battle with all there weapons they began to fight as the Spessartine Gem began to start Steven and Lapis were first to go as they tried to beat this Gem, Lapis first used her water as she used the ocean to form a large water hand before slamming it onto Spessartine only for Spessartine to burn through it as his fires was making the water around him turn to vapor, as that happened Steven and Blue Pearl then jumped into the air about to attack from above before the Spessartine used his fire powers to blast Blue Pearl and Steven away as Blue Pearl held onto Steven as they were blown back before knocking into Lapis.

As Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl began to get ready to fight, as they were getting ready to battle Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl then summoned there weapons as Soren stopped them by blocking all attacks until they were tired out which gave Soren the opportunity to knock them out as well over to where the other three are at, after each of the Gems were defeated by the Spessartine Gem the last one that was still standing was Amethyst as she was the last one to fight him, after a while of fighting Soren was starting to become very surprise as Amethyst was beating him.

After a while Amethyst then was able to take down Soren as she wrapped her Whip around his body, once that was done Soren was now all tied up and onto the ground tied up, as he was tied up the Gems then began to walk up to him asking him to tell them why he came to there world, which Pearl asked as Soren began to explain to her and the others that he escaped from Homeworld only because he was told what Homeworld does to other planets taking away there life and all the others things that belonged on the planets that use to be alive before Homeworld bleed them all dry all the way down to the core itself.

After Soren explained to the Gems why he came to Earth and who he was they then released Soren from the tied up Whip as they've decided to have him in and allowed him to be a part of the team which made Soren smile as he now had a new home with Gems that are against Homeworld and it's horrible plans.

* * *

(Few hours later: Back at the Beach House)

After a while of walking until they were all back to the Beach House all the Gems went back to doing what they were doing, as they were Soren who was now new to the team then began to wonder what he should do until he decided to spend time together with Amethyst as he walked into the kitchen and saw Amethyst eating as she was eating a sandwich while she was eating Soren then joined her and asked if she could help him learn more about the human planet as this is all new to him, after he asked Amethyst then began nodded and helped him start off with food, and a drink as a start, as they started they then began to spend time with each other talking with smiles, giggles, chuckles and laughs as they began loving each other which lead to them confessing there feelings to each other, when that happened Soren and Amethyst began to hold there hands together until Amethyst remembered one thing that she always wanted to teach Soren ever since they fell in love.

"Hey Soren." As Amethyst started she then said. "I have one more thing to teach you, but we can't do it here, follow me and will get started."

Once Amethyst asked that Soren smiled and then nodded as he followed Amethyst outside as they were now on the beach.

As they were on the beach Soren then asked confused saying. "Wait why are we?" before Soren could finish Amethyst kissed him on the lips as they began laying down on the Beach together kissing as they were beginning to have there 'fun' together that Amethyst wanted to teach Soren.

As Soren and Amethyst were doing that outside Jewel and Peridot where inside the Beach House seeing the TV as Steven was sleeping with Lapis and Blue Pearl in his arms as they were sleeping, as Lapis and Blue Pearl were smiling in there sleep including Steven, Jewel then smiled and began looking down at Peridot who was next to her watching TV as she then picked her up.

"You know, your so cute Peridot." Jewel said to Peridot with a happily smile

When Jewel said that Peridot began to blush as they both began to kiss each other on the lips.

* * *

(Couple hours later: Beach House)

As Jewel and Peridot were now both fused back into Moldavite everyone of the team including Soren were in the living room as Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl had to go for there jobs for the Diamonds for the day.

After waving bye to the two Pearls as they left the Leader Pearl of the Crystal Gems then said "Okay everyone, time for a mission."

After Pearl had told the team that it was time for a mission they all gathered up and looked at Pearl who told them it was time for them to go on a mission.

"What's the mission Pearl? Gem Item? Corruption?" Onyx asked his wife as he and the others were curious.

After he asked that Pearl then said. "Well Onyx, today's mission for us involves a Corruption." Pearl began to continue. "Were I was able to detect it was last located in the desert close to Beach City, it's trying to make it's way here and we must stop it before it could even make it to Beach City."

When Pearl had told them all that they couldn't let the Corruption make it here to Beach City Steven then raised his hand to Pearl

"Yes Steven?"

When Pearl responded to Steven's raised hand he then asked. "Why do we need to keep it from getting here Pearl?"

"That's a good question Steven." Pearl began. "The reason we can't let it get to Beach City team is because it will be bringing harm to many people that live around here, will all be able to see why once we make it to the desert."

After Pearl said that she and the others then began to walk towards the Warp Pad, once they were on the Warp Pad it then turned on and began to warp all of them into the desert.

* * *

(The Desert)

Once they made it to the desert they all landed on there feet, except Soren who had landed face first onto the floor of the other Warp there on, once Soren got up he and the others then began to travel the desert to go and find the Corruption that has to be around here.

After a while of looking Pearl then shouted. "Has anyone found the Corruption yet?"

When she had asked all the Gems began answering her no as they all couldn't find out where the Corruptions at.

"Impossible, from what I've saw the Corruption was around here in this very location were at."

As Pearl said that the Gems all began to wonder where the Corruption really was at, but as they were thinking Soren then placed his hand on the ground and then felt a small vibrancy under.

"Uh, guys." Soren began as they all looked at him. "I don't think it's above ground where we're at."

As Soren said that the Gems then noticed where the Corruption really was at as Pearl then immediately said. "Everyone jump out of the way!"

Right as Pearl shouted the entire team jumped away from the spot they were just standing at as a claw burst from the sandy floor nearly catching one of the Gems who have jumped out of the way in time.

After the Gems all jumped out of the way Pearl the leader of the team then looked up at where the Corruption has attacked at and saw it digging right out of the sand revealing itself to the entire team.

The Corruption looked like what appeared to be a mix of a Crab and a Scorpion as it was the colors orange, black and red, the Corruption had about 12 legs and 4 claws two of them being a Scorpion and the other two being a Crab, it had 4 to 6 pairs of eyes, a Scorpions mouth, antennas of a crab, a tail of a Scorpion and a body of the Crab itself, the stinger it had has a Gem embedded in it as the Gem looked like a Eudialyte Gem as it was a dark red color and in the shape of the Scorpions stinger as well, the Corruption then screeched as it was ready to battle the Gems.

"Gems." Pearl began as she and the others summoned there weapons. "Get ready!"

After Pearl finished and when the team have summoned there weapons they all then began to run towards the Corruption ready to fight it as it screeched and ran towards them too as they began battling, when they started battling Lapis was first to attack as she summoned all the water she had with her into the shape of a fist as she punched the Corruption knocking it back as it fell on it's back before digging into the ground to find it's way back up and standing up.

"Watch out the Corruption could pop out anywhere under us at any second!" As Lapis shouted for the entire team to hear they all became cautious now until the Corruption pops back up to surface again.

As they were all looking around the area Steven began to feel rumbling right under him as he noticed the Corruption was going to attack him from right under, when the Corruption popped out from the ground Steven acted quickly and summoned his bubbled as the claw that was going to grab him grabbed the bubble which shot out of it's claw as Lapis caught the bubble Steven was in.

"Are you okay Steven?" Lapis asked as she was worried if he was hurt by the Corruption.

Steven then replied to her. "I'm okay Lapis, that was just a close one."

As the Corruption began to dig it's way out of the sand Pearl the leader and her husband Onyx began to get ready to attack it as Pearl summoned her Spear and began to aim it at the Corruption head as she began to make the Spear shoot out lights of plasma as they began to stun the Corruption as it waited to regain it's eye sight again, while it was doing that Onyx then used his Buster Sword and began to use it on the Corruptions front legs slicing them until it fell forward onto the sandy floor, but before it could it quickly used it's claws to help it stand up.

As it did that Pearl then looks at Garnet and said. "Garnet quick, take down the Corruptions claws!"

"I understand!" Garnet said as she began summoning her Gauntlets and then launched them at the Corruptions claws making it screech as it then fell back down onto the floor.

When the Corruption was on the ground still moving it then began to try to get back up ignoring all of it's injuries trying to use all it's strength to get back up.

As it was trying to get back up Soren, Amethyst and Moldavite who Jewel and Peridot fused back to before they left the mission saw this as Moldavite then said. "It's trying to get back up, we can't let it."

As she said that Amethyst the looked at Soren and then said. "Soren your able to use fire, do you think there's a way to use that to stop the Corruption?"

"I think so Amethyst let me see." As Soren said that he looked at the Corruption and the sand that's around it, as he was looking around it he then had a idea and then said. "Okay I know how we can keep it down Amethyst but I'm going to need you and Moldavite to help me keep each of the Corruptions legs and claws down."

After Soren said that him, Amethyst and Moldavite went into action to keep the Corruption down.

As Soren, Amethyst and Moldavite began to run towards the Corruption they started to keep it down onto the floor, as Amethyst and Moldavite ran towards the Corruption they then began to summon there weapons, as Amethyst made it next to one of the Corruptions claws and then used her Whip to wrap around the Corruptions claw as she did that the Corruption began moving it's claw like crazy as it tried snapping Amethyst as she then held gripped her Whip around the Corruptions arm making it stay down as Moldavite who had her Neon-Sword then stabbed it down onto one of the Corruptions claws as well too, but as she did that she only injured the Corruption as it then began to move it's claw around trying to grab Moldavite only hitting her a couple of times which didn't really faze Moldavite as she was able to heal really fast before using her strength to push and keep the Corruptions claw down for good.

As they did that Amethyst then said. "Okay Soren now what?"

After she asked Soren then made blue fire appear in his hands as he said. "Now it's my turn."

When Soren said that he then ran towards the Corruptions held down limbs that Amethyst and Moldavite are holding down as he blasted the blue fire at the Corruptions two claws as they were then covered in what appeared to be glass as Soren super heated the glass keeping the Corruptions claws stuck to the ground as they were weighted by the glass, after that Soren, Amethyst and Moldavite then proceeded the same process to the Corruptions other 2 claws and then it's legs until all of them were stuck to the ground, but while they were doing that Moldavite, Soren and Amethyst were all getting hit by the claws and legs many or a couple of times hurting them a bit as Moldavite's wounds were able to heal all themselves fast.

As the Corruption was now stuck to the ground of the desert from the sand that was all now thick glass all the Gems then gathered together in front of the Corruption as Pearl the leader looked at her team.

"Okay everyone let's finish this monstrosity off." Pearl said as she then summoned her Spear.

After she said that the others then summoned there weapons as well as they then began running towards the Scorpion/Crab Corruption as they were running they then jumped into the air and then thrust there weapons forward or reeled them back as they got ready to hit them, once they were close they then at the same time hit the Corruption making it poof as a big red, black, orange cloud appeared before vanishing as it's Gem was falling down towards the team as Pearl caught it as she made a bubble form around it.

Pearl then made it go back to the Temple as she said. "Well that's it for today." Pearl then began walking towards the Warp Pad as she then said. "Come on team let's go back home, and relax."

Once the team were back on the Warp Pad they then warped back to the Beach House, home after that big battle against the Corruption.


End file.
